lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Harnedor Warrior
The Harnedor Warriors are the military force of the Harnedrim. These are men who took up arms, motivated by their deep hatered for Gondorians and determination to retrieve their dear homeland formerly stolen and ravaged by the Gondor. Spawning The Harnedor Warriors spawn in their country, Harnedor, and frequently patrol Harondor. They are the most common troops of Near Harad because their invasions happen more frequently and the Harnedor region is the closest to Gondor. Behavior As said by the Rangers of Ithilien who commonly track them in Harondor, the Harnedrim are the fiercest Haradrim that any Gondorian will have to face. Which is not very surprising considering what exactly happened to Harondor during the days of the kings of Gondor. To sum up, they are the mortal enemies of Gondor and all of their allies. Hiring Harnedor Warriors can be hired from Harnedor Warlord who spawn in Harnedor fortresses. You will need +150 Alignment with Near Harad, otherwise they will refuse to talk with you. By the way, don't forget the money. Speech-bank Friendly * Another day, another army. Will it ever be different? * You're a northerner? I'm surprised you made it this far without either side attacking you. * Have you seen the dark mountains, Person? * I heard there has been trouble at Bêlkadar again. I pray we keep our hold on the Aphûrnin. * Have faith, Person. Lord Sauron will make sure those northerners turn to ash, soon enough. * I heard rumours that riders from the East have come to Ninzâyan. What a time to be alive! * I don't suppose you will be helping our warriors push further north, Person? * Lord Sauron has promised us the coming of great warriors out of the South, who will crush the Gondorians with a single blow! * Have you seen the skulls of Ninzadîn, Person? It's the promise we made to all Gondorians. * I heard the Men of Umbar still haven't left their waters. Will they ever commit to this war like us? * I hear the lands of Umbar are evergreen and filled with trees bearing many fruits. Why don't they ship some more up our way? * I used to work on a farm, Person. Unfortunately, it was raided by the Gondorians when they reached the Aphûrnin. * There are few comforts in time of war, but I for one cannot wait to lay my eyes on the White City burning. Keep your weapons where I can see them and we should be fine, Person. * Those rangers are getting on my nerves. Why don't they come and face me in a fair fight? * Gondor can't hold on forever. We will break through soon enough! * Hot day today, isn't it? Hired * For Lord Sauron! * For Ninzâyan! For my people! * We shall take back our lands, Person! * Gladly I fight for you, my friend! * We shall drive back the Gondorian filth! * For Harad! * By the Serpent, we shall have our victory! * We must drive out the enemy! * Death and fire for Gondor! * Death to the Aphûr-lâi! Hostile * You'll make a fine addition to the tower of Ninzadîn! * Another northerner invasion. Rally the men! * You shall not burn any more of our lands! * Come here! I'll show you the strength of Harad! * You won't survive for long this side of the Aphûrnin! * The Lîphanin will flow red once more! * Harondor belongs to us! * Die, Gondorian scum! * You shall pay with blood, northern fiend! * May Sauron guide my swing, I shall destroy you! * You are too late. Our victory is guaranteed! * Send word to Bêlkadar! The Ninzâyanim are under attack! * I don't need anyone else to crush you! * We have fought northerners for generations. Your assault means nothing! Category:Men Category:Evil Men Category:Harnedor Category:Near Harad